


We've Been Here Before

by Zylinbia



Category: Godsfall Podcast D&D Campaign
Genre: Angst, College AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Very very fluffy, play format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylinbia/pseuds/Zylinbia





	1. Mistakes

(The scene opens on a cramped, college apartment living room and kitchen. There is no decoration besides a picture on the back wall consisting of seven people at the top of a mountain: two boys with their arms wrapped around each other, grinning, a short boy holding a pig, an even shorter boy standing near a tall girl with bags under her eyes, a girl standing alone with a “Kiss Me, I’m Lucky t-shirt on, and a final, grinning girl with her arm around someone who has been cut out of the picture.)

(A boy, XION, sits on the couch, wearing a “May the Force Be With You” hoodie, staring determinedly at a remote on the coffee table with his hand stretched out. Another boy, PERA, wearing a tank top that says “Hot Stuff”, watches him silently from the kitchen, stirring a pot on the stove. The stove is off, but the pot is visibly steaming. The remote begins to shake and they both look excited, but it only falls off the table. XION slams back against the couch and covers his face. PERA comes over to the couch and sits next to him. As he walks away, the steam from the pot stops instantly.)

PERA: It will come back. Don’t stress yourself. (He puts a comforting hand on XION)

XION: But what if it doesn’t? What if my Divinity is just… gone?

PERA: Mine came back. Remember? After I saved that girl from the housefire? We didn’t think it would ever come back.

XION: Sparks, we didn’t think you would live. The fire- it nearly killed you. You were nearly torn apart.

PERA: You kept me together. And now look. (He holds out his hand and a soft glow comes from it.) See?

XION: But you were better after less than a day! It’s been weeks and I still can’t move even one stupid remote. (PERA reaches out towards him again and he leaps up from the couch) No! I don’t want your comfort. I want my powers back. I’m weaker than you, I’ve always been! 

PERA: (The light stops abruptly) Squish-

XION: Don’t call me that! I’m broken. I’m never gonna get better. Maybe- maybe I should just go. I’m no help to any of you anymore. (He grabs his keys off of the counter and starts towards the door. PERA jumps in front of him and the light above their head flares.) Let me through! Didn’t you hear me?! I’m useless.

PERA: You stopped bullets with your mind! It’s gonna take a while. Listen. I don’t care if you never get your powers back! Xion, I don’t just see you as a tool for fighting Vistrix-

XION: Oh, now you don’t care. Good. (He tries to reach around PERA but PERA grabs his hand. XION yelps and leaps backwards. PERA’s eyes widen in horror: XION’s hand is a bright, angry red)

PERA: Fuck, no, I didn’t mean- (He stumbles away from the door, and XION uses the opportunity to leave. PERA turns and the door slams in his face.) I love you. (As he slams his fist against the door, the light above him breaks and the scene abruptly goes black.)


	2. Lean On Me

(A flashlight cuts through the darkness from the hallway)

RINA: What’s going on, why did the lights go out? I was trying to write a paper, dammit. Pera, Xion I swear if I walk in on you two having sex on the couch again I’m gonna- (her light hits PERA, who is leaning against the door. As he moves away from it, scorch marks are visible on the white paint) Oh. What happened?

PERA: Xion left. (He slams open a kitchen cabinet, which is filled with a ridiculous amount of light bulbs. The cabinet, too, is blackened slightly by his touch. Rina looks concerned for the safety of the apartment.)

RINA: Let me get that. (She takes the bulb from him and begins to change the light. PERA starts towards the couch, then glances at his hands and thinks better of it.) Why did he leave?

PERA: He- he was frustrated that he couldn’t get his Divinity to work. I tried to comfort him, and I think I said something wrong. (He drops his head and begins to cry. Rina finishes screwing in the bulb.) Now he thinks I don’t care about him. (RINA tentatively touches his shoulder as if she’s testing if a pot is too hot to touch. When nothing happens, she gives him a hug)

RINA: I’m sure he doesn’t think that. He’s just scared, that’s all. I’m gonna go change that fuse that you shorted out, I’ll be right back. (She leaves, and as she does, two very short boys enter the apartment with a dog. The dog bounds behind the coffee table and a huge pink pig appears from the other side and leaps onto the couch. TORRVIC, the taller boy, heads towards the kitchen and sees the scorch marks.)

TORRVIC: What the hell happened here? (He grabs a beer and an apple from the fridge. At this moment, the lights turn back on. DORRO realizes that PERA has been crying)

DORRO: Did Xion-? (PERA nods, wiping tears out of his eyes)

TORRVIC: He left?

PERA: Yeah, he- (he swallows, takes a deep breath) he said something about not being useful to the team anymore.

DORRO: Bullshit! He’s our friend, we wouldn’t dump him just because he couldn’t move things with his mind anymore! Let us help. Do you know where he went? (PERA shakes his head)

TORRVIC: We’ll find him, don’t worry (he chucks the apple to the pig, who eats it in one bite) Oinkers, you know what to do. (Oinkers nods, and TORRVIC opens a window. She disappears behind the coffee table again, and then a pinkish dove flies out of the window. RINA re-enters the room.)

RINA: Hey, guys! Did Pera tell you…?

DORRO: Yeah. Oinkers is out looking for him.

RINA: Well, it’s no use waiting around here. Want to go to the bar? Sirena, Joshra, and Caitlyn are already heading there. Drinks on me! (TORRVIC puts the open beer back in the fridge and eagerly heads out the door, PERA following him silently, still sniffling. DORRO starts to follow, then turns back towards RINA)

DORRO: Wait… where did you get the money to pay for all of our drinks? We’re college kids, we’re fucking broke. (Rina gives him a sly grin)

RINA: Don’t tell the others, but… remember that horse race a couple weeks back? I may have done some betting. (DORRO shakes his head in disbelief, but grins)

DORRO: Didn’t know you had it in ya, Clover. Let’s go, they’re way ahead of us.

(He grabs her arm and heads towards the window. As he looks out, there is a loud popping noise, everything goes black. The lights turn on briefly to reveal that they’ve disappeared.)


	3. A Burning Worry

(Living room, later that night. PERA is sitting by the open window, staring out, his hands glowing in his lap. TORRVIC enters the room, grabs his beer from the fridge, and then notices him.)

TORRVIC: If you keep doing that, you’ll set the place on fire. (PERA looks at his hands, stunned, and the light goes out. TORRVIC sits on the other end of the couch) Oinkers will find him, I’m sure of it.

PERA: I’m not worried, he can handle himself. Could handle himself. Torrvic, what if he does never get his Divinity back? (TORRVIC takes an unnecessarily long swig of beer.)

TORRVIC: Let’s not worry about that. (He struggles for more words of comfort. At this moment, OINKERS flies back in through the window and lands on his lap. TORRVIC stares at her intently for a moment.) She found him! He’s safe. He’s at Sirena’s and Joshra’s apartment, crashed on their couch. He wouldn’t come back with her. (PERA visibly relaxes into the couch) Why don’t you try to talk to him in the morning? (PERA nods) That’s a good lad. Now, (he stands up, OINKERS flies down the hall) will you go to bed, or do I have to get Katlyn in here to knock you out? (PERA manages a smile and stands up)

PERA: I’ll go to bed. Thanks, Torrvic.

TORRVIC: Don’t thank me, thank Oinkers.

PERA: No, thanks for being a good friend. I don’t know where I’d be without you.

(TORRVIC hides his blush behind another swig of beer. He pats PERA on the back as they both exit down the hall)


	4. Head Spinning, No Kidding

(Campus, early morning. PERA sits on a bench under a street lamp. He’s wearing a tank top, but the students that pass him are all wearing heavy winter coats. He’s anxiously looking around when XION enters. They make eye contact and XION turns and tries to leave.)

PERA: No, wait! (He reaches out and then thinks better of it, looking at XION’s still bandaged hand.) Let me talk first. (Xion adjusts his backpack and shoves his hands deep into his ridiculously fluffy winter coat, not making eye contact)

XION: Go ahead, talk.

PERA: I know you’re scared, and I know that you feel helpless. (XION opens his mouth and then shuts it again) I’ve been there. When my family died- (he takes a deep breath, the street light behind him flares) when my family died, I felt so lost… I couldn’t do anything about it. But you and the others took me in, even before you realized I had powers. Xion, we aren’t just your team, we’re your friends. We’re here no matter what. I’m here no matter what. I love you. (He starts to cry) Please come back.

(Without hesitation, XION runs up to him and kisses him. PERA pushes XION’s sleeve up off his injured hand and blue light shines from underneath PERA’s hand. The bandage falls away to reveal XION’s hand, completely healed. They draw closer to each other, kissing desperately, and as they do they are lifted several inches into the air. PERA is the first to realize this and pulls away, grinning)

PERA: See? I knew you could do it. (XION catches his breath and looks around, amazed and more than a little relieved) Now- (PERA gives him one more kiss) put us down, Squish, before someone sees us. And you have a class to get to.

XION: I love you too, Sparks.

(With this, the lamp behind them explodes. PERA blushes in embarrassment. They land lightly on the ground, and walk off hand in hand)


End file.
